Villana de Juguete
by Adilay Vaniteux
Summary: Chloé Bourgeois; la princesa, la adorada hija del alcalde, la querida amiga de Adrien Agreste, una de las 3 heroínas de Paris, ¿acababa de pelear? ¿En su propia casa? ¿Contra el tipo ñoño más ñoño que había visto en toda su vida? ¡Inaceptable! Nadie insultaba, ni mucho menos tocaba a la reina y se salía con la suya.
1. I

_[Mini-Fic]_

 **Villana de Juguete**

—Nathanaël K. & B. Chloé—

 _Chloé Bourgeois; la princesa, la adorada hija del alcalde, la querida amiga de Adrien Agreste, una de las 3 heroínas de Paris, ¿acababa de pelear? ¿En su propia casa? ¿Contra el tipo ñoño más ñoño que había visto en toda su vida? ¡Inaceptable! Nadie insultaba, ni mucho menos tocaba a la reina y se salía con la suya._

 **D** isclaimer:

Miraculous: Tales of Ladybug & Chat Noir © Thomas Astruc.

 _Villana de Juguete_ © Adilay Fanficker.

 **A** dvertencias: Capítulos cortos. | Algunas insinuaciones de índole sexual. | OOC (no tanto). | Presencia de Marichat, Ladrien y Adrinette.

 **N** otas:

Damas y caballeros, les presento a uno de mis monstruos. Mi Frankenstein que hice al buscar alguna trama cliché para un concurso navideño.

Usé otro al final, se llama "me enamoré de mi sirvienta", si desean pueden ir a verlo a darme su opinión, jaja.

Bueno. Lo único que puedo decir de este fic es que lo modifiqué a modo que no fuese tan cliché como en un principio, agregar un poco de _esto_ un poco de _aquello_ y dejarlo fluir hasta ya casi terminarlo. Al principio iba a ser un one-shot pero quedó demasiado largo para eso.

Y ya que tocamos el tema, los capítulos serán muy cortos; no suelo hacer eso, ¡pero quiero probar ese modo de publicación en este mini-fic! Jaja, perdonen, se me alborotan las neuronas. ¡Feliz año 2019!

¡Gracias por leer y con gusto les dejo continuar!

* * *

 **•**

* * *

 **I**

―¡Buen trabajo! ―tres héroes de Paris chocaron sus puños dando un alarido de victoria.

Papillon por poco había conseguido su objetivo akumatizando a una anciana que les dio muchos problemas convirtiendo a la gente en osos de felpa, pero con ayuda de Queen Bee y Chat Noir, Ladybug había logrado usar su Lucky Charm ocasionando una victoria aplastante contra el enemigo. Y como siempre no tenían ni idea de quién era aquel que por tanto tiempo los había estado asechando, pero qué más daba, los villanos nunca ganaban en este mundo. Eso Chloé Bourgeois lo sabía bien.

Pasada la emoción, Chat Noir miró su anillo el cual empezó a pitar.

―Oh, debo irme. Bien _my lady_ , creo que es hora de despedirnos. ¿Cita esta noche?

Cruzándose de brazos, Ladybug hizo un gesto de desagrado como siempre ante las insinuaciones románticas de su compañero; obvio, ella jamás podría corresponder al amor que Chat Noir decía sentir por ella porque él era sólo su amigo y compañero de aventuras.

―Mejor vete a dormir, gatito ―le sugirió como si fuese su nana.

―Lo haré por ahora, pero que quede claro que aún no me he rendido.

Chloé alias _Queen Bee_ tuvo que admitir que ese gato pulgoso sabía cómo adular a una mujer. Gracias a la experiencia en relaciones públicas que había obtenido asistiendo a su madre en sus lujosos eventos, Chloé ya había comprendido que entre hombres y mujeres había una química muy excitante que a la larga sería interesante estudiar con más profundidad. Podría ser una adolescente pero no era ninguna ciega ni ninguna inepta como Marinette Dupain para usar el internet o el celular, además le gustaban los chicos rubios. Era obvio que ella siendo tan genial como era, tuviese que ser más astuta que las otras chicas a su alrededor y aún más cuando era una cuestión social.

Curioso, de no ser por el traje y el comportamiento pícaro, Chloé podría jurar que detrás de esa máscara estaba un chico parecido a Adrien Agreste. No creía que ese galán con poderes fuese su amigo, Adrien no era tan social ni tan suelto y menos con una chica, por mucho que le gustase.

A ella le encantaba pensar que lo conocía bien. De ser él así Chloé ya lo habría descubierto.

Pero ese gatito le daba curiosidad.

La adulación es un arma demasiado fuerte que ella ya llevaba practicando desde la cuna, era raro que Ladybug no haya caído bajo sus encantadoras atenciones. Tal vez la heroína que admiraba ya estuviese enamorada pero si así era, ¿quién sería el sujeto? ¿Cómo luciría? Bueno, siendo Ladybug, Chloé esperaba que si se enamoraba de alguien al menos fuese un tipo bien parecido y de un estatus social aceptable.

En serio Chloé pensaba que era una verdadera pena que Ladybug no estuviese interesada en Chat Noir ya que el traje negro no le sentaba nada mal. Acentuaba sus músculos y facciones que evidentemente estaban tomando un matiz más masculino; maduro. No es que Chat Noir no fuese masculino ahora, pero a medida de que pasaba el tiempo se podía apreciar de qué aún le faltaba por crecer en ciertos aspectos. Su voz por ejemplo, estaba endureciéndose, a veces se oía más ronco de lo normal y eso le llamaba mucho la atención a Chloé. ¿Ladybug pensaría lo mismo? Ya se encargaría de preguntarle después.

Mientras tanto…

Sonriendo, Chloé decidió hacer un experimento.

―¿Y qué tal si yo te invito esta vez, Chat Noir?

Hizo la propuesta en un tono tan amable que tanto Ladybug como Chat Noir la vieron pasmados.

―¿Qué? ―preguntó Chloé sin entender esos gestos.

Casi había olvidado que esos dos se comportaban como niños.

―Relájense los dos; no busco tu romance empalagoso, pequeño felino. Sólo quiero hablar contigo… en privado, esta noche ―alzó los hombros sin sentirse avergonzada o siquiera intranquila por el modo en el que Ladybug la vio, ¿acaso desconfiaba de ella?―. Hay cosas que no me han quedado muy claras acerca de mi papel como _Queen Bee_ y quisiera que tú me lo explicases mejor.

―¿Y por qué él? ―masculló Ladybug arqueando una ceja. Sus aretes tintinearon pero al parecer ella lo ignoró. Por primera vez desde que Chloé trabajaba con esos dos, Ladybug ignoraba su prodigio.

Chloé no lo entendió, ¿Ladybug estaba interesada o no en él? Si no lo estaba, ¿por qué la miraba así?

―Eehh, digamos que ya tengo cosas pendientes ―trató él de eludirla.

―No es cierto ―lo interrumpió. El sonido del anillo palpitó de nuevo―. Vete, te espero a las ocho en mi casa no llegues tarde, ya sabes dónde vivo ―le sonrió coqueta―, ah y puedes venir con… o sin el traje —le guiñó el ojo.

Tensándose demasiado bajo su mirada y sin contestar, Chat Noir se despidió tartamudeando y salió disparado de ahí.

―Vámonos ―le dijo Ladybug a punto de transformarse también. Los aretes lo advertían.

―Claro, claro. ―Chloé por su lado oyó la peineta en su cabello.

Se fueron rápido y en silencio hasta la azotea de su casa donde tenía un enorme reflector con su logo de súper heroína en él. Para cuando se suscite una emergencia, Chloé pudiese encenderlo y decirles a Chat Noir y Ladybug que ella estaba dispuesta a colaborarles como una igual.

Aunque después tuviese que devolver el Prodigio.

Era una lástima que ya se hubiese aburrido de hablar con Sabrina. Pollen era una buena compañera, tranquila y resplandecía de amenidad, en el fondo a Chloé le entristecía mucho no poder conservarla. He ahí la charla que tenía pendiente con Chat Noir.

― _Aguja, fuera_ ―se desprendió de la peineta y se la entregó a Ladybug.

Estaba esperanzada de que si hacía su trabajo bien y sin rechistar, quizás le dejasen conservar el prodigio como un _ascenso._

―Aquí tienes Ladybug. Si vuelven a necesitarme, ya saben dónde estoy.

―Chloé, espera.

Chloé detuvo sus pies con una sonrisa que procuró no mostrar tanto al darle la cara a Ladybug otra vez.

―¿Sí?

―Dime… ¿cu-cuáles son tus intenciones con Chat Noir? E-es decir… le invitaste a u-una cena…

―¿Y? ¿Acaso tú no tienes citas con tus amigos, Ladybug? Sé que como yo tienes una identidad secreta y no me creo que seas una antisocial o una rara como los de mi instituto ―Chloé hizo una mueca de asco al pensar en Marinette y su _Sancho Panza_ llamada Alya.

―N-no es eso ―Ladybug se guardó la peineta en su estuche y más tarde en su traje―. Es solo que… yo… ¿de qué querías hablarle?

―¿Estás preocupada por algo?

―¿Q-qué quieres decir? ―ese tono principal de alarma en la voz de la heroína le dio a Chloé una señal.

―Ladybug… la verdad es que Chat Noir me parece un tipo realmente interesante ―endulzó su voz como había visto en las novelas americanas que ya había visto antes con su madre.

Ser mala era tan divertido.

Desde avergonzar cada vez que pudiese a la tonta Dupain hasta interrumpir las aburridas clases de la profesora en turno para mostrarles a los pobres diablos que tenían el honor de compartir el aula con ella, diapositivas de los sitios fantásticos que ella ya había visitado antes, y ellos, pobretones, jamás tendrían la oportunidad de siquiera ver por Google Maps.

Pero Chloé a veces se permitía ser generosa, como ahora.

Además, no estaría haciendo en realidad nada malo. Solo quería hablar con Chat Noir sobre su prodigio y todo lo aburrido que eso conllevaba. A cambio, le haría a _Pepe Le Pew_ un favor con Ladybug. Si las novelas de su madre tenían razón, provocar los celos de su _lady_ le daría a Chat Noir la posibilidad de acercarse más a ella.

Viéndolo desde un lado más imparcial, Chloé estaría dándoles una ayuda a ambos.

―¿Interesante? ―Ladybug se rio con nerviosismo―. ¿Qué dices? Hablamos de Chat.

―Exactamente. Quizás no te hayas dado cuenta ―miró a su ídolo por primera vez como una igual―, pero Chat Noir pronto será todo un hombre; le falta muy poco. Lo único que necesita es dejarse de infantilismos.

―¿Infantilismos?

―Ay sí ―frunció la nariz como si oliese alguna peste―. Las flores, los cumplidos de tercera. Oh, un horror ―hizo una mueca de desagrado para luego sonreírle―. Tú confía en mí, Ladybug ―alzó su dedo índice―. Esta noche, yo haré de Chat Noir un verdadero hombre; y quizás después ya deje de molestarte. Tú déjamelo a mí. Nos vemos ―se despidió agitando su mano, después de todo Ladybug aún no confiaba en nadie para revelarle su identidad secreta.

Ese podría ser otro punto a tratar con él. Respetaba la idea de Ladybug sobre no revelar su verdadero rostro sin embargo tenía curiosidad por saber si entre él y ella ese punto estaba resuelto.

Chloé abrió la puerta de las escaleras que la guiarían abajo del edificio, sin embargo no la cerró por completo apenas cruzó por ella, la dejó entreabierta, lo justo sólo para ver a Ladybug con su mirada muy indecisa sobre el piso. Segundos después ella sacó su yo-yo y se retiró.

«Si esto sale bien… les haré un favor tanto a Chat Noir como a Ladybug» pensó adulándose desde temprano, bajando lento por las escaleras.

Bien decían por ahí que una vez al año no hace daño. Ser la chica buena cuando se trataba de sus compañeros héroes no debería ser una mala obra, ¿o sí?

 **CONTINUARÁ**

* * *

 _De acuerdo, de acuerdo. Seré la primera en admitirlo, habrá algunas incoherencias en el fic, ¡pero les pido misericordia! Jajaja, con lo que me costó cambiar todo el cliché que le puse jajaja._

 _Aww, no sé por qué quise hacer un fic de Nathanaël y Chloé pero, ¿qué puedo decirles? Esos dos tienen una chispa que me atrae. Demasiado diría yo._

 _Bueno, ustedes me dirán si el fic les va gustando. Espero que sí... por cierto..._

 _¡Feliz año 2019! ¡Mi primer fic del año en el primer día!_

 _¡Huuu hurra por el primer día!_

 _::_

 _Modifiqué algunas cosillas. Disculpen los errores jajaja._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	2. II

**•**

* * *

 **II**

―¡Quítate, estorbo! ―espetó Chloé a Mylène Haprèle apartándola de su camino.

Alix Kubdel quien fue la que sostuvo a la chica regordeta para evitar que cayese al piso, la miró mal. Mylène hizo un quejido cuando su tobillo se dobló y le punzó casi arrodillándola.

―Mylène, ¿estás bien? ¡Oye! Cuidado de a dónde expulsas tu veneno, Bourgeois ―ayudó a su amiga a incorporarse―, no te vayas a derretir también.

―¿Desde cuándo una marimacho como tú cree que puede hablarme así? Sigue como vas, y terminarás trabajando para mí y yo sólo te necesitaré para servirme el café.

―En tu futuro lo único que hay son: abuelo rico, padres millonarios y una inepta nieta berrinchuda miserable ―la amenazó entrando al aula junto a Mylène, Rose y Juleka quienes también la miraron mal—. Por tu bien, que no le haya pasado nada malo a Mylène en su tobillo —amenazó con pasión.

―Tú… —gruñó Chloé.

La profesora llegó y entró antes de que Chloé pudiese decirle a ese marimacho lo que se merecía. ¿Acaso ya no había respeto por quienes eran de la crema y nata de la sociedad?

Si estos fuesen los tiempos antiguos, Chloé sería emperatriz o una reina, Mylène una simple tejedora o una carnicera, a lo mucho una panadera, y Alix una simple campesina altanera criadora de cerdos, condenada a la horca por hablarle así.

¿Por qué alguien como ella habría nacido en esta época donde todos creían en esa tontería de "la igualdad"? ¿Por qué? Bueno, Chloé era superior a Alix en absolutamente todo ya que no sólo tenía más dinero en su tarjeta de crédito del que ella y sus padres gastaban en un año para alimentarse, sino también era una heroína, le pesara a quien le pesara.

Una heroína en más de un sentido.

La verdad es que su malhumor no se debía tanto a que hubiese tenido alguna riña con sus padres (ellos ni siquiera estaban en casa) o consigo misma. No. Su malhumor se debía a que… ¡¿cómo diablos pudo haber estado tan ciega?! Ella era inteligente, astuta, carismática y cientos de cosas más. Y resulta que descartó de su enorme lista de posibles candidatos a Chat Noir a quién debió encabezarla.

 _»¿Adrien?_

Bueno, por lo que Chloé sabe no hubo luces de Ladybug anoche mientras Chat Noir se relajaba al enterarse de que la lujosa cena sería sólo un poco de té con galletas recién hechas y también una aburrida plática de trabajo donde el gato le explicó un poco más acerca de los Miraculous. Por ejemplo que había más de los que Chloé pensaba (no le dijo exactamente cuántos) y que ese tal Papillon había robado dos. Los cuales debían recuperar para luego llevar a ese payaso ante la justicia.

 _»Pregunta: ¿y qué se supone que hacemos que no lo estamos buscando?_

Chat Noir dijo que estaban buscando la oportunidad perfecta y otras tonterías más que no tuvieron sentido para Chloé. Sin embargo lo importante fue que Chat Noir tomó el té.

El dinero movía montañas, en este caso movió los hilos de un doctor que pudiese recetarle pastillas muy potentes para dormir y le dijese la dosis adecuada para hacer caer sin peligro ni fallos a un chico como Chat Noir. Obvio, ella no dijo que era él, simplemente echó una historia, sacó una faja de billetes y esperó resultados positivos.

Ella podría respetar la idea de que Ladybug quisiera mantener su identidad oculta, sin embargo de un modo u otro Chloé le debía dar a entender que en el mundo real a veces no se debía ser tan lento.

En fin; Chat Noir, como era el plan no había salir de su casa esa noche. Era impresionante porque alrededor de las 4 de la mañana su transformación se desvaneció por lo que el Kwami del gato fue expulsado del anillo y al parecer no estaba feliz de que su portador lo tuviese tanto tiempo gastando energías.

Chloé se lo pensó mucho. Los pros y los contras de ceder a la curiosidad y sin embargo ella se decidió por no ver la identidad secreta de Chat Noir. En algo respetaba al héroe así que le haría ese favor luego de… ayudarlo a dormir.

En serio, ella no descubrió su verdadera cara porque así lo haya querido. De hecho apenas oyó los tintineos del anillo que delataba su transformación, Chloé se desconoció a sí misma. Sacó una gran sábana blanca de su armario y lo cubrió con ella para darle a Chat Noir algo de privacidad.

Sin embargo todos los Kwamis hablaban.

 _»¡Es increíble que me hagas gastar energía así como así, Adrien Agreste! ¡Qué inconsciencia…!_ ―Plagg, el Kwami de Chat Noir paró de hablar saliendo de las sábanas para encarar a una estupefacta Chloé.

 _»Ad-Adrien… e… es…_

 _»Oh, no._

Después de una interesante plática donde Chloé fingiría no conocer la identidad de Adrien (¿quién lo hubiese imaginado?) a cambio de que Plagg no dijese nada sobre habérsela revelado, ella le dio al curioso pequeñín un pedazo de queso camembert de sus sustanciosas reservas. Mientras el Kwami dormía de forma adorable arriba del pecho de Adrien, Chloé quien hasta entonces había estado durmiendo en un sofá acolchonado de su propia alcoba, se aseguró de que el Adrien que ella conocía y el Adrien que antes fue Chat Noir fuesen el mismo.

Verlo dormir bajo la sábana le mandó un pinchazo en el corazón.

 _»Entonces estás enamorado de Ladybug_.

O quien sea que sea la chica del disfraz.

A Chloé le costó mucho dormir pero al fin lo logró. Apenas los rayos del sol acariciaron todas las moradas de Francia, Chloé abrió los ojos con susto ante un grito masculino.

 _»¡Plagg, transfórmame!_

Sobándose los ojos, ella se encontró con Chat Noir quien la veía con espanto y exigía explicaciones; algo exagerado si se lo preguntan. Al fin pudo ver a Adrien atrás de esa máscara, pero por su amistad y porque Plagg en verdad fue un encanto anoche, Chloé decidió mantener su promesa.

Con la mayor frialdad del mundo ella se acarició la cabeza deshaciendo su coleta; le explicó sin perder la compostura que él se quedó dormido mientras hablaban, que lo llevó ella misma a su alcoba dado a que no tenían habitaciones para huéspedes (le recomendó bajar de peso) y lo cubrió con la sábana apenas oyó el anillo pitar. La sábana en el piso daba crédito a sus palabras.

 _»Sigo sin saber quién eres, gato pulgoso. Relájate un poco, ¿quién te crees que soy?_ ―lo vio a punto de responder― _. Cierra la boca, fue una pregunta retórica._

Era raro ver a Adrien Agreste siendo un poco tímido y amable en las clases. Y luego ver a Chat Noir confiado, alegre y con mucha energía saltando de allá para acá en los tejados de Paris; incluso tomaba el carácter de un seductor pícaro amateur. Era raro.

Vaya momento para que Sabrina no llegase a clases por un tonto resfriado; aunque era mejor así. Chloé bostezó agotada por la desveladora conversación con Plagg y su espalda la estaba irritando.

Adrien no parecía estar hoy mucho mejor; incluso tenia ojeras.

―¿Ya viste? ―le preguntó Alya a Marinette mientras la profesora escribía en el pizarrón―. Chloé parece un zombi.

Un sonoro golpe de butaca llamó la atención del grupo. Adrien acababa de pegar el escritorio con su cabeza, Kim y Alix desde el fondo se rieron sin malicia, realmente había sido gracioso. Nino por otro lado no contuvo las carcajadas.

—¿No se rompió tu cabeza, amigo? —se burló.

—Qué gracioso —masculló en respuesta, sonrojándose.

―Adrien, ¿te encuentras bien? ―preguntó la profesora.

―S-sí, e-es solo que… ―pausó nervioso―. ¿Puedo ir al baño?

―Claro.

Algo apresurado, Adrien salió de clases y la profesora volvió a lo suyo. Chloé, no muy lejos, esperaba que esos no fuesen los "efectos secundarios" de las pastillas, si Adrien enfermaba ella con toda seguridad iba a demandar al médico que le dio esos medicamentos.

―Parece que no durmió nada ―se compadeció Marinette.

―Y no es el único, mira allá ―Alya señaló a Chloé quien usó un libro para cubrirse de la mirada de la maestra cuando se volteó―. Vaya coincidencia, ¿no?

Marinette asintió con intranquilidad en su corazón, más ya no tanto por su querido Adrien quien después de echarse algo de agua sobre su cara lucía mucho mejor; sino por Chloé y la charla que sostuvo con ella ayer.

Algo no estaba bien.

 _»Tú confía en mí, Ladybug. Esta noche, yo haré de Chat Noir un verdadero hombre; y quizás después ya deje de molestarte._

Chloé, después de una pequeña llamada de atención de la profesora, estaba cabeceando desde su asiento sin nada cubriendo su cara.

―Alya ―le susurró a su amiga.

―Dime.

―Mmm… no. Nada.

Desde su asiento, Marinette observó intranquila a Chloé todo el tiempo hasta que las clases acabaron. Cuando la arrogante niña rica se levantó de su asiento se quejó por su cadera.

―Auch… qué noche ―masculló sobándose, saliendo del aula en la hora del descanso.

Tanto Adrien como Marinette se tensaron al oírla quejarse en… _ese tono_.

* * *

 **CONTINUARÁ...**

* * *

 _Jaja, la verdad es me pregunto cómo funcionarían Plagg y Chloé. Es decir, ella es maliciosa y Plagg en el fondo se ve que se guarda muy buenos chistes bajo la manga jajaja. A mí me encantaría que se conocieran en la serie y ver qué tal se llevarían. De hecho, incluso me da mucha más curiosidad por saber cómo se vería Chloé como "Chat Noir" en vez de Marinette. Siendo que nuestra rubia presumida tiene más don para serlo, pero bueno, esa decisión la tomarán los creadores._

 _¡Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo! ¡Gracias por sus comentarios!_

 _¡Saludos!_

 ** _Nota_ _importante:_**

 _Apenas ayer se comenzó a publicar un fic nuevo completamente distinto a este; para empezar toma como referencia a la versión PV; oséase, Félix y Bridgette son los protagonistas. Tomo algunas referencias del vídeo que supongo yo, ya todos conocemos por YouTube u otras páginas dedicadas a la serie._

 _Les dejo los datos a ver si es de su atención. :D Aclaro que yo ya tengo el fic en un punto algo avanzado, así que no se crean que caerá en hiatus así como así._

 _¡Saludos!_

* * *

 _Título: **DÉJÀ VU**._

 _Pareja: Bridgette x Félix._

 _ **S** ummary: De un futuro donde Papillon vence sobre el bien y transforma el planeta entero en un verdadero infierno es de donde viene Félix Agreste. Después de derrotarlo, él retrocede 4 años y medio en el tiempo con el único objetivo de cambiar ese atroz destino._

 **JA NE! ;)**

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


	3. III

**•**

* * *

 **III**

―¿Acaso hay una tonta clave secreta para que muevan sus gordos traseros?

Marinette apretó los dientes ante la pregunta de Chloé. Con enfado vio cómo la chica rubia las apartaba a ella y a Alya de su camino para dirigirse a su auto donde el chofer la llevaría a su casa. Con el mismo humor de mierda que la caracterizaba.

―¿Pero quién se cree? ―se quejó Alya poniendo sus manos sobre su cintura.

 _»Tú confía en mí, Ladybug. Esta noche, yo haré de Chat Noir un verdadero hombre._

Incapaz de dejar pasar la duda que la carcomió durante toda la clase, Marinette se despidió rápido de Alya y salió corriendo sin que ésta pudiese siquiera reaccionar. Ella necesitaba respuestas; ¡debía conseguirlas a como diese lugar!

―¿Marinette está bien? ―preguntó Nino a Alya, caminando junto a Adrien quien seguía preocupado por su encuentro con Chloé esa mañana.

El pobre no había dejado de meditar en lo ocurrido y de temer por su identidad secreta. ¿Acaso debería seguir desconfiando de que no lo hubiese visto transformando en Adrien Agreste cuando se supone que debía ser Chat Noir?

Chloé no lo trató diferente en ninguna forma. Quizás era honesta después de todo. Además, Plagg dijo que él se mantuvo oculto en todo momento para no ser visto… Adrien no supo si creerles o no; Chloé no se caracterizaba por su honestidad, y aunque apreciaba a su Kwami, éste también tenía la fama de ser un convenenciero mentiroso.

Lo que ahora le había dejado pensativo era esa huida rápida y casi hasta desesperada de Marinette; durante las pocas veces que la había visto ese día, ella lucía demasiado concentrada o angustiada. ¿Acaso tendría problemas en su casa?

La ya recién nombrada por Plagg: " _preocupación de amigo_ " resurgió de su pecho otra vez.

―¿Qué es lo que tiene Marinette? ―preguntó solemne.

―¿Amigo estás bien? ―lo cuestionó Nino—. Comienzas a asustarme.

―Claro, ¿por qué?

―Porque Alya se acaba de ir ―lo miro suspicaz―. Te perdiste por varios minutos en tu cabeza. ¿Qué te ocurre?

―No es nada ―desvió su mirada caminando por las escaleras.

―¿Nada? ―sonrió divertido―. ¿Así que Marinette es _nada_?

―¿Qué estás diciendo, Nino?

―Desde que salimos de clases no has dejado esa mirada de preocupación y resulta que tus primeras palabras en minutos es el nombre de Marinette.

―Lo pregunté porque tú preguntaste primero y no oí ―se defendió―. Además no creo que sea malo preocuparse por una amiga.

―Preguntaste por ella después de que Alya se fuese. ¿Acaso no la oíste cuando dijo que Marinette tenía algo urgente que atender?

―Es mi amiga, Nino ―reiteró con énfasis.

―Sí, claro; _tu amiga_.

―Nino ―pudo una pizca amenazante en su voz―. Marinette es sólo mi amiga. Y me preocupo por ella como lo haría con cualquiera.

Fastidiado, Nino alzó la mirada al cielo rogando por algún milagro.

Por arte de magia o alguna fuerza cósmica del universo que ellos no entendían, el chofer de Adrien por primera vez en la vida estuvo libre de dejar que Nino entrase al auto por esta única ocasión junto con su amigo para pasar el fin de la tarde viendo la televisión.

En el camino siguieron hablando.

―Amigo, admite que Marinette no te es indiferente.

―Nunca me ha sido indiferente ―dijo no comprendido de donde salía tanta palabrería―, ¿acaso olvidas cómo nos conocimos?

Aguantando las ganas de tomar a su amigo de los hombros y agitarlo como lo haría con una esfera de nieve que se negaba a cumplir su función, Nino hizo una mueca.

―No. Pero ese no es el punto ―insistió―. Marinette es una buena chica, es amable, y también es bonita.

―Supongo, ¿y a dónde quieres llegar?

El chico se palmeó la cara.

―No te ofendas amigo, pero… ―suspiró con agobio―, a veces me pregunto qué tienes entre las piernas.

―¿Cómo dices?

…

―Marinette, ¿estás segura de lo que haces? ―preguntó Tikki con un aire de duda―. No puedes asegurar que algo haya pasado entre Chat Noir y Chloé.

―¿Acaso no la viste? Esa chica antes prefería cortarse las uñas y comérselas como postre antes que venir a la escuela en ese estado ―Marinette tecleaba en la computadora casi con ira―. Debe haber algo… sólo algo…

Fastidiada por no saber qué buscar exactamente en el ordenador; palabras al azar que por razones obvias no lanzaban ninguna respuesta, Marinette se rindió, se acostó en la cama y suspiró tratando de calmarse.

―Tikki, tú… ¿tú sabes a qué se habrá referido Chloé con eso de hacer de Chat Noir un verdadero hombre?

La Kwami visiblemente se puso incómoda.

―Creo que no soy yo quien deba decirte eso —se desligó—, tus padres quizás sí puedan.

―Tikki, ¿estás bien?

―Claro, ¿por qué no habría de estarlo?

La risa nerviosa de la Kwami no le dio a Marinette la suficiente confianza para pasar aquello por alto.

―¿Sabes qué? No voy a quedarme sentada a esperar nada, ¡ _Tikki, transfórmame_!

Revisando como siempre que nadie la viese salir desde el tejado, Marinette transformada en Ladybug se dirigió veloz hacia la casa de Chloé.

― **CONTINUARÁ** ―

* * *

 _Me alegra poder actualizar dos fics que ya se creían olvidados. La verdad es que últimamente no he tenido mucha inspiración para ellos pero acá me ven, con todo el entusiasmo del mundo._

 _¡Saludos y que tengan una excelente tarde!_

* * *

 _ **R** eviews **?**_

* * *

Si quieres saber más de este y/u otros fics, eres cordialmente invitado(a) a seguirme en mi página oficial de Facebook: **_"Adilay Ackatery"_** (link en mi perfil). Información sobre las próximas actualizaciones, memes, vídeos usando mi voz y mi poca carisma y muchas otras cosas más. ;)


End file.
